Cute Couple
by ohdult
Summary: [other flash fic added] kumpulan flash fiction untuk KaiHun. Seme!Kai. Uke!Sehun. Cerita tentang betapa manisnya Kai dan Sehun ketika bersama.
1. Penyambutan Siswa Baru

Warning! ini KAIHUN dan BL, oke? yang ga suka salah satu atau keduanya, ga perlu di baca.  
>Terima kasih atas penghargaannya. salam sayang, Hala.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bruk!<em>

Jongin sedang merutuki nasibnya di taman belakang sekolahnya karena terpilih untuk menjadi panitia penyambutan siswa baru saat tiba-tiba ada suara jatuhnya sesuatu dari belakang. Jongin menoleh dengan perasaan kaget sekaligus kesal karena kegiatannya yang terganggu.

Lucunya, saat Jongin menoleh ia mendapatkan seseorang sedang jatuh dengan mengenaskan, kepala orang itu berada di tanah dengan kaki yang sepertinya tersangkut di akar pohon besar. Jongin terkekeh, menertawakan kecerobohan orang itu. Setidaknya penganggunya itu masih cukup lucu untuk ia tertawakan, begitu pikir Jongin.

"Ughh... appo," suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari orang yang terjerembab itu, Jongin yang merasa iba itu pun berjalan menuju orang itu.

Begitu sampai di dekat orang yang jatuh dengan mengenaskan itu, ia menyadari bahwa orang itu tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang ia cita-citakan dulu. Duh, anak ini kabur apa ya dari penyambutan siswa baru?

Jongin tidak ambil pusing soal tujuannya, jadi dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh laki-laki yang terjatuh dan malah tetap diam sedari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin berusaha ramah namun anak itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, Jongin mendengus sebal karena diabaikan. "Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada teman-temanku."

"uhm…," anak itu mengangguk sekali tapi tetap saja menundukkan wajahnya.

Jongin gemas sendiri pada anak itu, "Siapa namamu, eum?"

"Su-sunbae berjanji tidak mengadukanku!" Anak itu memekik lucu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk wajah Jongin tidak sopan.

"Memang tidak, bodoh." Jongin memasang wajah bitch-please-nya, "Hanya mau tahu saja."

"Oohh, hehehe," anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau Jongin-sunbae bukan?"

"Wah, aku terkenal juga. Jadi apa tujuanmu hingga kemari?"

"Kabur." Jawab anak itu—Sehun— santai sebelum ia menyadari bahwa jawabannya terlalu jujur. "E-eh! Aku ingin ke toilet!"

Jongin tertawa, "Kau lucu."_—dan aku cukup tertarik padamu_. Lanjut Jongin dalam hati. "Ayo ikut aku," Jongin menarik tangan kurus Sehun, menimbulkan getaran aneh di hatinya.

"Jangan bawa aku ke teman-temanmu, sunbae-nim tolong lah aku!" Sehun merengek-rengek saat tangannya di tarik oleh Jongin, sementara Jongin malah tetap diam.

Sehun cukup terkejut saat sunbaenya membawanya ke atap, padahal ia kira Jongin akan membawanya ke ruangan OSIS untuk melaporkan kenakalan Sehun tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Kalau membolos itu cari tempat yang tepat, jangan malah menghampiri sunbae-mu," canda Jongin, namun cukup membuat Sehun merasa malu.

"Aku tadi sudah berusaha menghindarimu, tapi malah tersandung." _Pouting._

"Jangan ber-aegyo."

"Tidak!"

"Berisik. Aku juga sedang membolos nih, jadi… temani aku ya?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau manis."

Sehun tersentak, sempat tersipu namun langsung sadar akan suatu hal, "Aku tampan tahu!"

"Yak! Berisik!"

Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya lagi, "Galak sekali, sih."

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Begini saja, aku malas bertengkar… jadi aku akan mengamankanmu di sini dengan satu syarat. Jika kau menolak, aku akan menghubungi ketua panitia agar menghukummu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Jadi kekasihku, yuk?"

"Apaan?!"

"Baiklah. Sebentar, aku menyimpan kontak Kyungsoo dengan nama apa ya? Hmm…," Jongin mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sehun gelagapan sendiri begitu mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo itu nama ketua panitia acara penyambutan siswa baru ini, "Aku mau deh, aku mau!"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku mau, Sunbae-nim."

"Mau apa?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Aish! Iya aku mau menjadi kekasihmu! Ish caramu menembak seseorang tidak keren sakali."

_Cup!_

"Jongin-sunbae!"

* * *

><p>Gimana nih? Kurang manis kah? Kurang unyu kah? Kurang apanya? wkwk review please~?<p> 


	2. Idiot

**_Terinspirasi dari KARA – Idiot_**

Omong-omong soal flash fic sebelumnya… aku masih bingung mau kasih sequel gimana… karena itu mau dipanjangin juga jadinya aneh, tapi emang kependekan -_- jadi yaudah aku kasih ini aja, oke? Semoga suka. muaah

* * *

><p>Sehun tidak mengerti jalan pikir kakak kelasnya yang berkulit tan seksi itu, Kim Jongin yang lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Menurut Sehun, Kai terlihat begitu manis seolah sedang berusaha mengajak Sehun melakukan pendeketan. Tapi terkadang Kai bersikap seolah dirinya hanya adik kelasnya yang juga teman dekatnya bahkan mendekati uke-uke yang—harus Sehun akui— lebih manis darinya.<p>

Sehun benci merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan tertarik pada seseorang yang tidak menunjukkan perasaannya secara jelas, terlalu samar untuk sekedar Sehun mengerti. Tapi Kai juga salah, karena Kai bertingkah begitu aneh. Begitu pikir Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku itu siapanya, sih?!" Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Siapanya siapa?" Suara khas seorang yang mengisi kepala Sehun membuat Sehun nyaris terlonjak dan jatuh dari bangkunya.

"Kai-hyung!" Sehun memukul bahu orang yang mengejutkannya tadi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau itu menyeramkan sekali. Datangnya tiba-tiba."

Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi manis adik kelasnya itu, "Maaf deh."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan eyes smilesnya. "Aku lihat kau sedang akrab dengan Kyungsoo-hyung." Lanjut Sehun dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih akrab denganmu."

Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak mati karena ucapan Kai yang membuatnya senang bukan main. "Oh…."

"Kyungsoo itu teman satu kelompokku untuk _project_ OSIS," Kai seolah sedang menjelaskan pada kekasihnya agar tidak cemburu. Begitu menurut Sehun.

"Oh, jadi OSIS mau mengadakan _project_? Untuk acara akhir semester ya?"

"Rahasia."

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah ya hyung, aku mau ke kelas. Pai Kai-hyung~!"

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa ya baginya?" Sehun terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun bingung apa tepatnya hubungan mereka. Seseorang yang saling jatuh cinta dan sedang mejalani masa pendekatan? Sehun ragu soal poin yang satu itu. Tidak mungkin kalau mereka sedang pendekatan, toh Kai juga terlihat biasa-biasa saja padanya. Bahkan Kai juga sering dekat dengan uke-uke lain. Lalu… apa hubungan mereka hanya hubungan antar senior dan juniornya yang akrab? Tapi diingat-ingat lagi, mereka tidak sebegitu akrabnya. Kai itu supel, pasti temannya banyak dan di mana-mana, jadi poin itu juga meragukan bagi Sehun. Ah, intinya mereka itu apa sih?

Omong-omong soal Kai yang akrab dengan banyak uke—yang terlihat lebih manis dari sifat maupun ukuran tubuh dibandingkan Sehun— uke idaman Kai itu seperti apa ya? Seperti Baekhyun yang _baby face_? Atau Luhan yang begitu manis dan terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama? Atau Kyungsoo yang tenang dan dewasa namun begitu lucu jika dilihat dari fisiknya? Atau malah Taemin yang memang tetangga Jongin sejak lama? Eh tapi kan Sehun juga manis. Dia lucu, lugu, manis, yaa… walaupun tingginya memang seperti seme. Ya sudah lah, tinggal pilih satu saja kok susah! Sehun kan jadi bingung kalau Jongin akrab dan memperlakukan mereka semua seolah mereka penting baginya.

Sehun bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa. Satu sisi dia sadar dia itu uke jadi dia malu untuk mengakui perasaannya lebih dulu, sisi lainnya ia ingin sekali Kai menjadi pasangannya. Jadi Sehun harus bagaimana? Apa Sehun hanya perlu 'memeluk' Kai erat agar Kai itu sadar perasaannya?

Sehun tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Tingkah Kai terasa samar baginya. Rasanya Kai itu mendekatinya tapi ragu, rasanya Kai itu tertarik padanya tapi tidak, rasanya Kai itu bertingkah begitu manis padanya tapi juga pada orang lain, intinya tingkah Kai itu terasa tidak jelas baginya.

"Ah dia benar-benar idiot!" Sehun memekik kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Bagi Sehun, Kai itu idiot. Idiot karena Sehun sudah memberi Kai begitu banyak kode tapi Kai bertingkah seolah dirinya tahu namun menahan semuanya. Idiot karena Kai seolah meminta Sehun berkata hal lain yang seharusnya Kai katakan. Idiot karena belum juga menyadari seberapa dalam Sehun jatuh padanya. Intinya kakak kelasnya itu idiot!

Tapi Sehun juga idiot menurut pendapatnya sendiri. Temannya sudah mengatakan untuk berhenti dan tidak jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Kai lagi, mereka bilang dirinya hanya akan merasakan sakit jika hubungannya seperti ini. Sehun membenarkan, tapi hatinya tetap saja menolak ajakan otaknya untuk berhenti jatuh pada si idiot Kai. Sehun akan terus jatuh dan jatuh bahkan hanya dengan senyuman dari Kai. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk hal itu.

"Kai-hyung bukan _playboy_, kan?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun yakin Kai bukan orang jahat dan yakin bahwa Sehun tidak menilai Kai dengan Salah.

Sehun dengan kesal mengacak tasnya, mencari ponselnya. Sehun mau curhat di akun SNS-nya karena kakak kelas menyebalkan itu. Tapi begitu ia menemukan ponselnya, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari antara ponsel dan pelindung layarnya. Dengan bingung—karena kertas itu tidak berwarna seperti sobekan dari buku tulis— Sehun mengambilnya.

Ada tulisannya.

Dengan penasaran Sehun membaca tulisan itu. Itu kan ada di tasnya, jadi tidak masalah kan jika Sehun membacanya?

_Dia itu manis_

_Dia itu lucu_

_Dia itu memesona_

_Dia itu indah_

_Kai sangat menyukai orang itu_

Dahi Sehun mengerut. Kai? Kai curhat padanya ya? Duh sakit!

_Dia menarik hati Kai sejak Kai pertama kali melihatnya_

_Dia itu Oh Sehun_

"Ooh, jadi idiot itu naksirnya Oh Sehun? Beruntung seka— Eh?! Itu kan namaku?!"

_Nanti malam ya, jam tujuh. Aku akan kerumahmu._

_—__The most handsome boy, Kim Jongin_

"Narsis sekali!— Eh?! Waaahh! Iya hyung, Sehun mau!" Pekik Sehun girang pada kertas di tangannya.

Sehun gila hanya karena Kim Jongin.

**_fin._**

* * *

><p>wkwk sumpah ini flash fic freak banget!<p>

idenya freak, cocok buat KaiHun yang lucu karena hal lucu terkadang itu freak hahaha

Jadi gimana? Ada yang kurang? Mind to review?


	3. Kencan Pertama

Ini kumpulan flash fic oke, jadi jangan ada yang salah paham trus sambung-sambungin ceritanya hoho :v

btw maaf kalau kurang panjang karena emang niatnya biar pendek jadi ringan gitu hehe.

Dan buat yang bilang gantung, maaf banget ya… aku emang suka nonton film barat yang endingnya ngegantung biar kalian ngebayangin sendiri (alesan doang sih yang ini) :p lain sisi juga karena aku males ngetik panjang-panjang XD

Makasih buat yang mau ngereview dengan ikhlas engga (?), yang mau baca juga makasih, yang mau ngefollow dan ngefav juga makasih. Aduh pokoknya makasih buat yang hargain ini cerita padahal aku kira ga akan ada yang tertarik. Hoho

maaf ga bisa bales review kalian, tapi aku baca semuanya kok. Makasih banyak yaa

**_Yaudah, selamat menikmati flash fic ketiga aku :v_**

**_btw, ini soal kencan KaiHun. Boleh dianggap nyambung sama yang sebelumnya, boleh juga engga haha_**

Sehun sudah berdandan rapi sejak setengah enam tadi, tangannya dengan gugup meremas pahanya sendiri; giginya sendiri menggigiti bibir bawahnya hingga merah. Sehun gugup sekali. Apa bajunya sudah bagus? Apa dirinya sudah terlihat manis? Apa sapuan make up di wajahnya kurang atau malah terlalu tebal? Apa dirinya terlihat baik atau malah mengerikan karena terlalu bersemengat? Sehun terus memberi pertanyaan beruntut pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun terus melirik ke jam tangan berwarna putih di tangannya sambil bergantian melirik sekeliling rumahnya, menunggu motor berwarna merah keren milik seniornya lewat.

Begitu dirinya mendapati suara motor, dengan gugup Sehun meremas ujung pegangan kursi. Rasanya ini jauh lebih menegangkan dibandingkan ketika pengawas ujian masuk sekolah menengah atasnya dulu masuk ke ruangannya, lebih menegangkan dibandingkan ketika ujian akhir sekolah dimulai begitu pembacaan peraturan selesai, lebih menegangkan dibandingkan ketika dia dihukum karena lupa membawa perlengkapan untuk masa orientasinya. Duh, intinya ini sangat menegangkan bagi Sehun dan tidak sebanding jika dijejerkan dengan hal menegangkan yang pernah terjadi di hidup Sehun.

_Tin… tin…._

Suara klakson.

Aduh.

Sehun gugup.

Sehun harus apa nih.

"Sehun?"

Sadarkan Sehun.

Tolong.

"Oh… Kau menolakku ya? Ya sud—"

"Tidak!" Sehun memekik nyaring. Seniornya hanya nyengir aneh.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Seniornya itu menatap Sehun meminta jawaban.

Sehun langsung melangkah dan mengambil helm yang ada di tangan seniornya itu, lalu naik ke motor keren milik seniornya, "Ayo!"

Duh… orang jatuh cinta. Aneh deh tingkahnya.

"Maaf ya cuma membawamu ke taman."

"Bukan masalah," Sehun tersenyum, memamerkan eyes smiles cantiknya. "Aku senang kok, kan ada Jongin-hyung." Pipi Sehun memerah mendadak.

Jongin terkekeh, "Bagus deh. Mau bubble tea?"

"Mau banget!"

Sehun itu lucu, Sehun juga tidak terduga, Sehun juga terkadang _freak_, tapi Sehun itu mengambil hati Jongin. Jongin memang tertarik pada adik kelasnya ini sejak dengan anehnya adik kelasnya ini memekik tertahan saat melihat orang-orang di toilet sekolah sedang buang air, seperti seorang perempuan yang salah masuk toilet. Jongin menertawakan tingkah _absurd_ Sehun saat itu, tapi setelah itu dengan baik hati Jongin menarik Sehun masuk ke toilet—karena Jongin yakin Sehun ingin buang air, terlihat dari Sehun yang memegangi bagian tempatnya menyalurkan hasrat untuk buang air.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun itu lucu. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menyedot bubble tea rasa coklatnya. Sehun terus saja mengoceh, lalu ketika lelah ia akan meminum bubble teanya. Bukan itu yang lucu, tapi saat Sehun beberapa kali meleset memasukkan sedotan ke mulutnya. Jongin tertawa geli karena hal itu.

"Jongin-hyung behentilah tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!" _Pouting_.

"Kau lucu dalam segala hal, Sehun-ah."

"Tidak!" Lagi-lagi Sehun salah memasukkan sedotannya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak karena Sehunnya. Sehun benar-benar anak yang apa adanya, tidak jaim sekalipun itu kencan pertama. Sehun suka hal itu.

"Jongin-hyung itu idiot." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. "Tapi Sehun juga idiot."

"Kenapa?" Jongin menanggapi dengan senyuman memesonanya.

"Karena Jongin-hyung terlihat tidak mengerti kodeku atau malah suka berganti-ganti sikapnya, tapi aku juga idiot karena menyukai Jongin-hyung. kita ini pasangan idiot, ya?"

Jongin terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut coklat madu Sehun, "Sudah tidak idiot karena aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintai orang yang jelas."

Pipi Sehun memerah. Tolong siapapun tahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak terbang ke nirwana.

"Pipimu memerah."

"Tidak! Memangnya aku gadis apa?!" Sehun mengelak dengan lucu.

"Mengelak saja terus."

_Cup!_

Jongin yang gemas karena tingkah Sehun dengan beraninya mengecup pipi Sehun, menimbulkan reaksi mata yang melebar dan mulut menganga pada Sehun. Jongin terkekeh lagi untuk kelucuan Sehun yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jongin-hyung!" Sehun menyerang Jongin dengan pukulan bertubi begitu menyadari apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. "Pipiku sudah tidak perjaka nih!"

"Apa? Perjaka? HAHAHAHAHA"

Jongin dan Sehun sekarang berakhir di pinggiran taman yang dekat dengan sungai kecil. Sehun ngambek karena Jongin menertawakannya dengan keras tadi, sementara Jongin terus membujuk adik kelasnya yang ternyata makin menggemaskan jika merajuk.

"Ayolah maafkan aku…," Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sedang berjongkok dari belakang.

Jujur saja, Sehun sangat ingin membalas pelukan kakak kelasnya itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang menunjukkan aksi ngambek karena ditertawakan dengan keras. Sehun sih sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin jika dirinya merajuk, ternyata reaksinya begitu lucu. Sehun jadi ingin ngambek lebih lama, apalagi Jongin terus memeluk Sehun dengan mesra. Aduuuh so sweet deh!

"Iya…."

"Eh? Kau memaafkanku?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu membalik badannya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Aku tidak benar-benar marah, hyung. Jangan khawatir."

"Yaaah, jadi daritadi hanya pura-pura?"

"Bukan begitu. Aduuuh, maksudnya aku kesal tapi bukan marah."

Jongin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kita jalan-jalan, yuk?"

Sehun mengangguk sumringah, "Ayo!"

"Mau _ice cream_?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah _stand ice cream_ dengan _ice cream_ beragam jenis tertutup kaca bening.

Sehun suka ice cream, tentu saja Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Vanilla Chocochip ya?"

"Tentu. Ayo kita beli."

Sehun memakan _ice cream_-nya dengan lahap, beberapa _ice cream_ warna putih itu menempel di sekitar bibirnya, sementara Jongin yang memang _cool_ itu memakan ice cream cokelatnya dengan tenang. Saat Jongin melirik kekasihnya itu, Jongin terkekeh. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Jongin menghabiskan dengan cepat _ice cream_-nya. Sehun yang memperhatikan Jongin itu malah merasa Jongin menantang dan mengejeknya yang tidak memakan ice cream dengan cepat, jadilah Sehun memakan _ice cream_ dengan cepat walaupun tidak secepat Jongin. Sehun memang memakannya dengan cepat, tapi _ice cream_ yang belepotan malah makin banyak. Jongin terkekeh lagi karena itu.

"Kau itu… makan pelan-pelan," Jongin dengan lembut mengusapkan tissue pada _ice cream _yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Sehun. Sehun lagi-lagi tersipu malu.

"Aku kira tadi Hyung menantangku, jadi aku makan dengan cepat. hehe"

Duh, lugu sekali sih. Jongin membatin dengan gemas. "Tidak kok, aku hanya ingin cepat membersihkan bekas _ice cream_ di wajahmu."

Pipi Sehun makin merona, "O–oh…."

Jongin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, "Minum deh, kau pasti haus setelah makan _ice cream_."

"Ne…," Sehun menerima botol itu malu-malu. Sehun menegak air mineral itu agak banyak, pasti Sehun sangat haus.

"Oh! Ini untuk Hyung juga," Sehun menyodorkan botol yang dipegangnya, memaksa Jongin menggenggam botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

Jongin mengalah, "Baiklah. Terima kasih Sehun-ah."

Kencan mereka berdua berakhir dengan Jongin yang membeli gelang couple untuk mereka berdua. Sehun dengan warna putih ditambah tulisan hangul dari JongHun dan Jongin menggunakan warna hitam dengan tulisan hangul yang sama. Alay sih, tapi mau ditulis apa lagi? Nama pasangannya kan jauh lebih alay… haha.

Sehun di antar pulang hingga rumahnya. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jongin tahu karena Ayah Sehun sedang berdiri di depan gerbang saat mengantar Sehun pulang dan mengatakan mereka pulang pukul sembilan malam. Jongin kira ayah kekasihnya itu galak dan akan memarahinya karena membawa pergi anaknya hingga pukul sembilan, ternyata Jongin malah diberi wanti-wanti. Aduh apa Sehun bercerita ya pada orang tuanya itu? Jongin jadi malu sendiri.

_"__Kau yang bernama Jongin kan? Jadi begini… tolong jaga Sehun dengan baik. Sehun itu manja dan suka merengek, dia juga suka merajuk tidak jelas, jangan marah karena hal itu. Itu hal wajar untuk anak terakhir dan memilikki kakak yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya. Jangan memarahinya, dia akan menangis karena itu. Dia mungkin akan sangat merepotkan dengan hal-hal yang dia inginkan, tapi dia itu lucu jika sudah dituruti keinginannya. Kau bisa menolak keinginannya tapi jangan sering sering karena dia akan meneriakimu pelit, sudah, intinya aku percayakan Sehun padamu, nak. Jaga dia baik-baik ya."_

**end.**

Tadaaaaa! Jadi dehhh

1172 words nih, bisa dibilang panjang untuk ukuran flash fic hahaha

Gimana? Apa yang kurang?

Mind to review? haha


	4. Shout It!

_Haiii, hala kembali lagi dengan flash fic 682 words!_

_niatnya hari minggu bikin beberapa flash fic, tapi aku inget aku ikut kegiatan out bound ke Purbalingga kemarin._

_akhirnya niat ngebuatnya aku ganti buat pulang dari out bound atau hari Senin, ternyata aku malah kena semacam luka bakar di muka dan tanganku karena sinar matahari, jadi aku harus kompres pake air dingin selama seharian biar cepet sembuh._

_Daaan, tadaa~ sekarang lukanya tinggal sejenis ngelupas (?) gitu. aduh gatau deh apa namanya, aku bukan anak ipa (?)_

_**yaudah, selamat menikmati ya!**_

* * *

><p>Sehun menggerutu kesal pagi ini. Ia sebelumnya sudah menyiapkan skenario dengan baik untuk hari Senin yang nyaris selalu cerah ini, tapi karena kakaknya yang benar-benar seperti makhluk dari galaksi lain yang aneh dan menyebalkan, paginya yang indah dan tertata dengan rapi jadi berantakan. Kris sialan!<p>

Karena makhluk galaksi lain itu yang biasa lemot, pagi ini Sehun harus tiba di sekolahnya dan terlambat lima menit. Sehun sebal, lima menit keterlambatan itu sangat lama tahu bagi Sehun!

Sehun terus mengutuk kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Padahal semalam Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari jam pertama hingga bel pulang. Sehun sudah belajar dan mengurangi porsi tidurnya agar bisa mengerjakan ulangan biologi dengan lancar lalu keluar cepat setelah soal dibagikan, menimbulkan desahan frustasi dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tsk, awas kau Wu Yifan, kubunuh kau!"

Wajah putih Sehun sudah memerah, bekas air mata juga terlihat tipis di pipinya yang memerah. Kris—katanya nama keren dari Yifan— memang pelupa dan mudah teralihkan, kalau sudah disapa tetangga sebelahnya bernama Zitao itu pasti akan lupa segalanya.

Oke, Kris dan Zitao benar-benar akan Sehun masukkan ke dalam black list sebagai orang-orang menyebalkan yang harus disingkirkan.

Sehun sekarang harus berdiri dengan mengenaskan di dekat pintu keluar-masuk kelasnya karena terlambat diulangan Mr. Yoon. Sehun benci hari ini!

"Haus?" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatannya yang hampir membuatnya menangis lagi. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin, orang yang memang kesulitan dalam hal datang tepat waktu, herannya ia termasuk keladam sepuluh besar di kelasnya.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, ia menunduk dalam, malu dengan jejak air matanya.

"Tumben seorang Oh Sehun terlambat?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun menjawab dingin, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tenang saja," Jongin mengacak rambut coklat madu Sehun. "Masih ada ulangan susulan kok, jangan sedih begitu."

Kalimat yang niatnya menenangkan Sehun itu sama sekali tidak mempan pada seorang perfeksionis seperti Sehun. Sehun masih sibuk sambil menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya namun telinganya jelas terlihat merah. Sehun pasti menahan banyak hal.

"Aku tahu tempat yang tepat untukmu," Ujar Jongin cepat, menarik tangan Sehun dengan terburu yang menimbulkan seruan kesal Mr. Yoon yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin jika wajahnya sudah tidak sememalukan ini lagi jika nanti tidak ada ulangan susulan untuk dirinya.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke belakang sekolahnya, tempat yang bagi Sehun sama sekali tidak menarik sejak ia pertama mengelilingi sekolah luasnya. Hanya ada pepohonan cukup tinggi hingga daunnya terlihat di jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai atas. Tapi begitu Jongin membawa Sehun ke tengah-tengah pepohonan itu ada tebing yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, Sehun nyaris berdecak kagum dan heboh jika tidak ingat ia sedang menjaga _image_-nya.

"Teriakkan saja apa yang kau inginkan," Jongin tersenyum dengan memesona.

Sehun menggeleng sungkan, ini konyol.

"Jangan begitu. Aku pernah melakukannya saat aku kesal pada seseorang, dan besoknya orang itu mendapat hukuman dari Mrs. Jung yang galak itu. Aku yakin pasti hewan-hewan yang mendengar teriakanku mengamininya!"

"Tsk, kau sangat konyol, Kim."

"Cobalah!" Jongin terus memaksa Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Sehun sesekali.

Sehun yang kesal akhirnya menarik napas dalam dan mempersiapkan suaranya agar lantang, "AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN SEMUA HAL YANG KAU SEBUT STYLE-MU DI DUNIA INI DAN MENYODORKAN SEJUTA HAL YANG NOT-YOUR-STYLE HINGGA KAU BERPIKIR KAU AKAN MENJATUHKAN HARGA DIRIMU KARENA GENGSI! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKANMU KE GALAKSIMU AGAR KAU CEPAT MENJAUH DARIKU!" Sehun memang berniat membunuh kakaknya itu, tapi sepertinya mengembalikan kakaknya ke galaksinya bukan ide yang buruk karena Sehun pada dasarnya jijik dengan darah. "OH IYA! DAN KAU! Kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian susulan, kau akan aku dorong dari tebing ini!"

Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu, "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. Kau mundurlah, aku takut kau terjungkal ke depan setelah mendengarku."

Sehun tidak mundur, hanya terdorong oleh tangan Jongin. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan tatapan bingung yang sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk ia teriakkan sebelum suara lantang Jongin mengejutkannya.

"KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU BEGITU MANIS! AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU BISA BEGITU AKRAB DENGAN SEMUA ORANG, MEMBUATKU RAGU TAHU!" Jongin menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan. "OH SEHUN, AKU MENCINTAIMU."

Jongin berbalik cepat sebelum Sehun benar-benar sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Saranghae Oh Sehun!"

Dan kesadaran penuh Sehun langsung terkumpul begitu satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya setelah ia mengangguk malu-malu.

_**fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>gimana? ada yang bingung? maaf kalau aku ga bikin konjungsi antara klausa dan hanya aku kasih koma.<em>

_Aku takutnya kalian bosen sama konjungsiku, akhirnya rancu dan monoton. Sekalian juga buat latihan materi pelajaran tadi pagi hoho_

_maaf juka kalau istilah asingnya ada beberapa yang miring dan beberapa engga, terlalu malas ngedit -_- maaf yah hoho_

_Yaudah, ada kurangnya mohon maaf. tapi ga terima komentar kurang panjang karena ini flash fic (?) :p haha_

_gak gak, intinya review yang kalian tinggalkan sanat berarti bagiku._

_sekian, terima kasih~_


	5. Susu!

_kembali lagi dengan ide ide absurd tentang kim jongin dan oh sehun yang lucu dan manis ini hoho_

_cie deh yang seneng aku update baru lagi :p_

**_yaudah, happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>Sehun sangat kesal karena kelakuan saudaranya yang dari China, Kris. Pria keturunan China-Kanada bernama asli Wu Yifan itu berumur empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, Wufan selalu memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan cadel karena Sehun yang memang terkadang suka terpleset lidahnya saat mengucapkan huruf 'S', tetapi tidak terima, menurut Sehun cadel itu untuk orang yang tidak bisa huruf 'R', jika tidak bisa 'S' harusnya diberi nama lain.<p>

Sebenarnya bukan karena panggilan cadel untuknya hingga Sehun merasa kesal, tadi malam Kris dengan seenak giginya yang besar, ia menghabiskan susu kesukaan Sehun yang padahal tidak boleh kosong persediannya, selain karena itu, susu itu adalah pemberian Jongin—kekasih tercintanya. Sehun benci Kris karena Kris selalu merusuhi hidupnya! Tadi pagi Kris juga sangat menyebalkan, Kris menendang Sehun dari kasur hingga membuat tubuh sakit padahal saat itu Kris sedang tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia sebegitu menyebalkannya bahkan saat tidur?!

Rasa kesal Sehun terbawa hingga siang hari di kampusnya, Sehun tidak henti-hentinya memasang wajah _bad mood_-nya. Jongin sang kekasih jelas bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang biasanya kekanakan menjadi begitu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Suara khas Jongin cukup membuat Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada menoleh sebentar pada kekasihnya itu. Tangan Jongin tengah mengelus surai rambut Sehun dengan sayang, Sehun cukup nyaman akan hal itu.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Kris!"

Jongin terkekeh begitu tahu masalah kekasihnya, "Kris bermain ke rumahmu? Tidak bisakah kau sesekali berhubungan baik dengannya? Hahaha kalian itu lucu sekali."

"Yak!" Sehun memekik sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

_Oops_, Jongin salah bicara rupannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Mau aku belikan bubble tea?"

"Mau!" Sehun menjawab dengan nada jahat. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

**…**

Sehun meminum _bubble tea_-nya, sesekali ia mengunyah _bubble tea_-nya dengan bibir yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Benar-benar bukan Oh Sehun.

"Kris menendangku hingga jatuh!" Sehun mendesis keras, menyadarkan Jongin dari rasa takutnya akan kekasihnya yang sedang marah.

"Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menyebalkan bahkan saat ia tertidur?!" Suara Sehun seperti orang membentak, Jongin meringis takut.

"Kris-_hyung_ pasti tidak sengaja, jangan mengomel begitu."

"Kalau tidak sengaja saja menyebalkan apalagi dengan yang sengaja?!"

"Sayang… Kris-_hyung_ kan saudaramu, maklumi saja."

"Tapi dia menghabiskan susuku! Susu yang kau belikan waktu itu!"

Jongin terdiam. Jongin tahu Sehun itu tipikal orang yang sangat menjaga pemberian orang, apalagi barang yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Sehun akan sangat marah bahkan bisa pada dirinya sendiri jika barang pemberian Jongin hilang. Kalau soal susu, Sehun pasti akan marah jika orang lain menghabiskan susu pemberiannya Sehun pasti akan begitu kesal.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, berusaha mengatur suaranya selembut mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa kalau bukan kau habiskan, aku kan hanya mengatakan untuk menghabiskannya bukan kau habiskan sendiri. Biarkan saudaramu itu menghabiskannya, nanti aku belikan lagi. Untuk kau sendiri dan saudaramu sendiri, jadi jangan _bad mood_ lagi ya?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menjatuhkan sudut bibirnya, mungkin Sehun hanya terlalu sensitif karena Kris hampir selalu mengalahkannya dalam game hingga menyebabkan Sehun selalu menyalahkan apapun yang Kris lakukan. Sehun mungkin harus lebis dewasa. "Baiklah, maaf ya sudah membuatmu menjadi korban _bad mood_-ku." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sayang.

**…**

"Sehun! Akhirnya kau pulang juga," suara berat Kris menyambut Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke rumah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ini," Kris menyodorkan satu kotak susu persis seperti yang dihabiskan Kris kemarin. "Maaf ya aku habiskan, kemarin alergiku kumat. Makanan yang dibuatkan _eomma_-mu ada udangnya, jadi aku butuh susu. Jangan mengomel lagi, pukulanmu sakit tahu!"

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengangguk, "Iya Kris, tidak masalah. Aku memang terlalu kekanakkan. Jangan merasa bersalah, Jongin tadi juga membelikan susu untuk kita berdua."

"Aku tidak suka susu, kemarin hanya karena terpaksa. _Milk isn't my style_, kau ingat kan?"

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan itu tertawa cukup keras, "Hahaha bagaimana? Aku benar kan? Kris-hyung itu tidak semenyebalkan itu. Jangan menggerutu dengan wajah masam lagi, oke?"

Sehun mendengus karena tawa Jongin, "Iya iya! Ish kau menyebalkan."

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun, lalu dengan berani membawa Sehun ke ciuman yang cukup dalam di depan Kris. Duh, orang nekat!

**fin.**

* * *

><p><em>nih status fanfic nya emang aku bikin completed biar ga ada yang ngira ini fanfic bersambung<em>

_tapi pasti bakal ditambah tambah sesuai mengalirnya ide aku kok!_

_yaudah, silahkan isi kotak review seikhlasnya. kurang dan lebihnya (alaynya maksudnya :v) mohon dimaafkan_

_terima kasih! hoho :3_


	6. Star from Jongin

_Aku baru baca komentarnya, ternyata ada kesalahan ngepost ya? Maafkannn_

_Aduh beneran aku ga ngecek semalem_

_abis aku update aku langsung tidur… maafkan kesalahanku ya duhh_

_makasih yah yang udah ngingetin, aku kaget pagi-pagi pada bilang ada yang keulang_

_udah aku sunting kok. Ini aku kasih flash fic deh, anggep aja permintaan maafku haha_

**_happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>Dia itu Kim Jongin, orangnya pendiam dan lebih suka tempat tenang. Hampir tiap istirahatnya ia habiskan di perpustakaan jika tidak ada hal yang perlu dilakukan seperti rapat organisasi atau dimintai tolong guru. Jongin itu pintar dan tampan, tidak sedikit yang tertarik pada pemuda berkulit tan yang menjadi anak kesayangan guru.<p>

Jongin memiliki kekasih, namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun tipikal orang yang menyukai keramaian, temannya di mana-mana, ia juga anak yang manja dan ceria. Sehun senang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di tempat-tempat yang ramai seperti kantin, kelasnya, dan kalau sudah pulang akan menonton latihan sepak bola atau bola basket. Banyak juga yang tertarik pada pemuda manis ini karena sifatnya ya ceria.

Saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, banyak orang bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak yang sangat pendiam dan suka ketenangan seperti Jongin menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun yang begitu ceria, suka bercerita, dan berbicara? Tidak ada yang pernah mengira mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, apalagi sekalipun mereka sekelas mereka sangat jarang melakukan interaksi.

**.**

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Suara Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh ke belakang, tempat Sehun berdiri.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku juga baru saja datang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di samping Jongin, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Jongin.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menggunakan jaketmu, Sehun-ah," ujar Jongin sambil mengelus rambut coklat madu Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Jongin. "Memang sih, tapi aku sedang ingin kau memelukku hingga aku tidak kedinginan, jadi aku sengaja tidak membawa jaket. Lagipula jaket pemberianmu sedang dicuci."

"Tuh kan manja lagi," Jongin menggigit pelan pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun meringis pelan, "Aku suka bermanja padamu. Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau tanya, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini?"

"Oh," Jongin seperti tersadar dari tujuannya mengajak Sehun bertemu di taman malam hari begini yang sempat terlupakan, tangan Jongin menunjuk ke atas langit. "Lihat."

Sehun mendongak ke arah yang Jongin tunjuk, Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa harus dilihat?"

"Tadi aku membaca berita dan ada yang mengatakan bintang malam ini akan sangat banyak, ternyata benar. Malam ini bintang ada banyak di langit kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu banyak lampu."

"Ohh… pantas saja kau mengajakku ke sini, ternyata untuk melihat bintang. Di rumahku tidak ada bintang, terlalu banyak lampu. Itu termasuk polusi cahaya, kan? Ey, tunggu dulu, jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk melihat bintang? Kau kan tahu aku tidak begitu suka keluar dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal begini?" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, cerewetnya sudah keluar.

Jongin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mulai kesal. "Aku mau mengambilkan kau salah satu bintang, tunjuk satu bintang yang kau inginkan."

"Tch!" Sehun mendecih lucu, dengan asal ia menunjuk ke atas.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jongin mendorong pelan kepala Sehun yang menjandari di bahunya lalu berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya. Sehun hanya menatap bingung kekasihnya. Jongin dengan cepat meloncat tinggi sambil mengangkat satu tangannya di atas, berpura-pura mengambil bintang, menimbulkan kerutan bingung di dahi Sehun.

"Sudah nih."

Sehun merasa heran dengan kelakuan Jongin, "Mana bisa mengambil bintang? Anak kecil saja tahu kalau itu sangat jauh, apalagi aku yang sekarang sudah tahu bintang itu besar."

Jongin menyodorkan tangannya dengan sesuatu di situ tapi benda itu bukan bintang, hanya sebuah benda dengan bandul bersudut sepuluh. "Bukan bintang sungguhan sih tapi anggap saja ini bintang yang kau inginkan, aku mengambilkan ini untuk dirimu agar terus mengingat kalau kau itu begitu berarti hingga aku mau berusaha mengambil bintang ini untukmu."

Sehun tertawa kecil akan kalimat panjang yang Jongin ucapkan. "Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu?"

"Aish kau membuatku malu!"

"Hahaha, ya sudah ayo cepat pakaikan bintang yang aku inginkan itu!"

Jongin terseyum memesona lalu segera memakaikan kalung berbandul bintang itu di leher jenjang Sehun, Sehun tersenyum akan perlakuan manis Jongin.

**.**

Jongin memang kaku, pendiam, dan cuek. Bahkan Sehun sering mengatai Jongin seorang manusia dari jaman dulu karena sikapnya itu, tapi Jongin bisa menjadi begitu manis sepert malam ini.

Tapi jika ditanya apa itu alasan Sehun menerima Jongin maka Sehun menjawab 'tidak' dengan tegas. Itu bukan alasan, itu adalah hal yang Sehun sukai pada diri Jongin. Sehun menerima Jongin karena itu Jongin, bukan karena Jongin seperti apa.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Maaf banget kalau jadi ga fluff dan cute, ini aku bikin waktu pelajaran matematika hoho<em>

_Aku gatau ini masuknya fluff atau bukan, tapi aku suka sendiri sama yang ini sehabis aku baca ulang_

_Makasih banget yang udang ngingetin, kalau yang ini ada salah salahnya lagi, typo atau apa gitu, kabarin (?) yaaa_

_Makasih~ review please?_


	7. Sehun's Answer

_Hala is back :3_

_nah, abis baca komentar. masih ada yang bingung ya ini secerita apa engga?  
>kan aku udah selalu taruh tulisan <strong>fin.<strong> di tiap akhir cerita, berarti final, kan?  
>ini juga kumpulan flash fic, bukan series atau malah chaptered, jadi jangan sambungin ff sebelumnya sama setelahnya, oke?<em>

_oh iya, flash fic kali ini ga menggebu-gebu kaya yang sebelumnyaa  
>aku bikin yang rada mellow tapi tetep ada manisnya<em>

**_happy reading~!_**

* * *

><p>Biasanya Jongin akan biasa saja melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam kereta yang juga ia naiki sekalipun ia mengenal orang itu, tapi kali ini rasanya lain, Jongin melihat seseorang yang dengan wajah manis dan penampilan sederhana yang sangat ia kenali. Jongin cukup terkejut melihat pemuda itu, begitu pula pemuda dengan kulit putih itu yang tidak sengaja mendapati diri Jongin tengah menatapnya saat ia mencari bangku kosong, kereta memang cukup ramai.<p>

Entah kenapa pemuda itu melangkah pada Jongin, hal itu membuat Jongin merasa gugup. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di samping Jongin. Hanya duduk, tidak menyapa atau melakukan hal seperti menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Suasana terasa canggung bagi Jongin, pemuda di sampingnya rasanya seperti membangkitkan ingatan masa lalunya dengan cepat. Pikiran Jongin langsung terbawa ke masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Ehm…, Sehun?" Suara pelan Jongin memecah keheningan di antara mereka, pemuda di samping Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Ya Jongin?" Jawab pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabar?"

"Yeah…," Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik, apa kau…," Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya dengan sabar menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya namun Jongin tetap diam seakan tak berminat melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya yang menerawang ke depan.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Kau tidak berubah banyak, aku langsung mengenalimu dalam sekali lihat tadi," Sehun berujar lirih.

"Kau juga tidak banyak berubah. Bahkan kau— ah lupakan," Jongin tersenyum. "Mau ke mana?"

"Busan, aku merindukan nenek. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu, aku ada tugas kerja di sana."

"Kau bekerja dengan baik."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, suasana kembali hening begitu Jongin berhenti terkekeh. Di antara Jongin dan Sehun tidak ada yang berniat berbicara, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memori masa lalu dari mereka berdua berputar dan menyembul ke atas, rasanya makin jelas.

.

Dulu Sehun adalah anak yang angkuh di sekolahnya, banyak yang mengejarnya, entah perempuan ataupun para seme dan uke yang tertarik pada dirinya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun, tetapi semua di tolak oleh Sehun. Faktanya, Sehun menyukai seseorang namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang disukai Sehun.

Sementara Jongin, dia adalah anak kesayangan guru dan juga atlet basket, dia pemain andalan basket sekolah. Banyak juga yang menyatakan cinta pada Jongin, tapi semua ditolak. Jongin dengan terang terangan memberi alasan bahwa dirinya menyukai Oh Sehun, pemuda angkuh yang selevel keterkenalannya dengan Jongin.

.

"Aku juga merindukan cinta pertamaku," Sehun menggumam cukup keras hingga sampai di telinga Jongin. "Juga seseorang yang mencuri _first kiss_-ku di kelulusan dulu." Lanjut Sehun sambil menoleh pada Jongin.

Jongin reflek menoleh, mata mereka bertubrukan, menimbulkan semburat merah yang sangat tipis pada pipi Sehun. Jongin reflek tersenyum manis melihat warna merah tipis di pipi putih Sehun. "Itu juga alasan kau kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Jongin percaya diri.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Begitulah."

"Aku juga merindukan seseorang yang belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku."

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu cinta pertamaku dan pencuri _first kiss_-ku di kereta menuju Busan."

"Hei, apa kau mau menjawab pernyataan cintaku?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Kau masih mencintaiku? Sudah lima tahun berlalu…."

"Tentu saja," Jongin menjawab dengan yakin. "Untuk apa aku menunggu jawaban darimu kalau aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Jongin menerima banyak bunga di hari kelulusannya, ia menerima dengan senyum dan anggukan ramah sambil tidak lupa berterima kasih pada yang mau memberi bunga itu. Saat rasanya sudah tidak ada yang mau memberinya bunga lagi, Jongin memasukkan bunga-bunga itu kedalam tasnya. Jongin berjalan menuju atap, tempat yang pasti akan sepi menurut Jongin.<p>

Begitu sampai di atap, ia mendapati seseorang yang bagi Jongin tidak asing, Jongin berdahem pelan. Seseorang di pinggir pagar yang mendengar daheman Jongin menoleh dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

"Eoh?" Sehun berujar dengan ekspresi angkuhnya. Jongin tersenyum kikuk karena Sehun hanya mengabaikannya seperti angin lalu.

"Sehun," Suara Jongin membuat Sehun yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya kembali menoleh. Jongin mengeluarkan bunga yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Sehun, setangkai bunga mawar warna merah dengan plastik yang menutupi sekitar bunganya dan tali mengikat agar plastik itu membentuk seperti kerucut, tali itu ada kertas di ujungnya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ujar Jongin sambil mengelurkan bunga itu.

"Thanks," ujar Sehun tulus walau tetap dengan suara datarnya, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan Jongin melihatnya. Memang tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat dan cepat, Jongin cukup senang ia bisa melihat senyum sang pangeran es itu.

"Mau mengobrol?" Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan ajakan Jongin.

Mereka berdua mengobrol cukup panjang, Sehun nyaris tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa ekspresi yang jarang terlihat. Bagi Jongin, Sehun cukup menyenangkan, Jongin menyesal tidak mengajak Sehun mengobrol sejak dulu.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel terdengar dari saku Sehun, dengan cekatan Sehun mengangkatnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin menerka-nerka apa yang Sehun obrolkan dengan orang di ponsel.

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus, Sehun langsung mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi." Ujar Sehun cepat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Jongin dengan cepat melangkah lalu menahan tangan kurus Sehun. Jongin dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sehun, "Saranghae." Ucap Jongin. Dan sedetik berikutnya Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin lalu berlari turun.

Jongin bersumpah tadi ia melihat senyum malu Sehun dengan semburat merah muda di pipi putih Sehun. Jongin cukup senang akan itu.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>oke, 841 words. gimana? ada kesalahan kah? tolong ingetin kalau ada yang salah di fic yang aku tulis, aku betulin secepatnya.<em>

_Gimana? Cukup maniskan? hehe_

_jangan lupa, review seikhlasnya~_


	8. Finally Know

838 words yang greget.

**Finally Know**

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p>Ada tiga hal yang akan menandakan seseorang jatuh cinta.<p>

Tanda yang pertama, ia akan menjadi lebih rapi dan—mungkin— berusaha terlihat semenarik mungkin. Jongin berpikir, apa dirinya seperti itu? Apa dirinya sekarang merubah penampilan? Rasanya tidak, dirinya melakukan semuanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah atau malah dibuat agar terlihat lebih menarik. Opsi pertama jelas bukan gejalanya.

Yang kedua, ia akan mengikuti cara berbicara orang yang ia cintai atau hal-hal yang lebih jauh lainnya. Begitu kah? Tidak, orang yang menurut Jongin menarik itu tidak banyak bicara, hanya seperlunya saja, dia juga begitu tenang, berbeda dengan Jongin yang suka berbicara dan nyaris hiperaktif. Opsi kedua juga salah.

Yang ketiga, orang yang jatuh cinta akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Wah, Jongin cukup setuju dengan ini, bahkan kata temannya dirinya seperti seseorang yang tengah kena penyakit jiwa mendadak jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menarik bagi Jongin itu. Berarti Jongin jatuh cinta dong?

"Cinta pertama tidak akan berhasil, Jongin-ah," begitu pendapat Luhan saat Jongin bercerita bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta, Jongin terus terpikirkan akan hal itu.

Jongin mengeluh akan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan seseorang yang menarik itu. Orang yang menarik bagi Jongin sangatlah pendiam dan tenang, Jongin takut dirinya bereaksi berlebihan membuat seseorang yang ia sukai itu _ilfeel_ padanya.

Jongin sebenarnya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Kim Jongin yang begitu anti dengan hal-hal romantis seperti itu jatuh cinta? Sebuah perasaan konyol. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan tertarik saja? Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik pada diri orang itu kecuali dirinya saja, apa itu termasuk ke dalam 'hanya tertarik'?

Jongin yang tadinya tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain, tidak peduli dengan bagaimana orang lain, sekarang Jongin merasa benar-benar mirip penguntin. Mencari tahu apa yang disukai orang itu, teman dekatnya, genre buku yang ia suka baca— ah menjelaskan apa yang Jongin cari hanya akan memperjelas bahwa Jongin adalah menguntin, ini menyeramkan.

Jongin dan orang itu masuk pada tahun yang sama, angkatan ke-52 di sekolah menengah atas mereka. Jongin berada di kelas 1-5 sedangkan yang menarik perhatiannya berada di kelas 1-3, kelas yang siswanya berada di peringkat atasnya. Awalnya memang beberapa bulan pertama berjalan biasa saja, Jongin baik-baik saja dengan dunianya. Tapi begitu sampai di tengah semester, saat lomba pidato yang diadakan di depan kelasnya itu menarik perhatiannya—ralat, seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Siswa yang mewakili kelas 1-3 terlihat begitu manis dan sangat lugu, caranya memberikan pidato juga lugas. Jujur saja, itu pidato singkat dengan isi padat yang indah bagi Jongin, yang membaca juga indah.

Orang itu begitu rapi dalam penampilan, terlihat cerdas namun tetap saja terlihat _chic_ dengan caranya yang menarik. Jongin terpesona dengan rambut coklat madu dan mata _hazel_ milik orang itu saat sekali pandang. Jongin benar-benar terpesona bahkan saat dirinya belum tahu namanya.

"Sehun, itu Oh Sehun," bisik seseorang di samping Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar bisikan itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Orang yang tadi membisiki Jongin tersenyum sebelah. "Dia memang menarik kok, banyak yang menembaknya bahkan sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, tapi kabarnya dia tertarik pada orang lain. Yeah, sayang sekali, sebelum berjuang pun cinta pertamamu tidak berhasil."

"Diamlah, Lu." Dengus Jongin sebal.

.

Perasaan Jongin berlanjut hingga kenaikan kelas namun tetap tidak ada perkembangan berarti—bahkan nyaris tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali di perpustakaan—karena Jongin dengan sengaja datang ke sana, (tidak) sengaja hampir bertabrakan akibat kaki panjang Jongin yang berlari, berbincang sedikit karena guru meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk mengantar barang ke kelas 1-3, dan hingga sekarang hanya interaksi kecil yang tak berarti, bahkan mereka belum saling berkenalan secara resmi.

Namun sepertinya sekarang Tuhan sedang ingin Jongin menjalankan, terbukti pada pengumuman kelas kemarin Jongin mendapat kelas 1-2. Bukan, bukan kelasnya yang berarti bagi Jongin, tapi karena Oh Sehun yang bagi Jongin menarik itu juga disebutkan sebagai siswa kelas 1-2. Jongin senang akan hal itu.

Dulu saat Luhan tidak sengaja menemukan catatan tentang hal-hal soal Sehun yang sudah Jongin catat, Luhan mengancam akan mendorong Jongin untuk menghadap kepada Sehun secara langsung lalu mengatakan pada Sehun "Dia tergila–gila padamu, bisa tidak kalau sesedikitnya katakan 'hai' padanya agar ia kembali normal?" saat kenaikan kelas kalau Jongin tidak juga melakukan pendekatan, tapi sepertinya mereka menjadi sekalas sudah cukup bagi Luhan. Setidaknya mereka akan jadi sering sapa-menyapa.

Hari pertama kelas berlangsung Jongin hampir gila karena Sehun duduk tepat di depannya jika saja wali kelas mereka tidak masuk dan lalu mengajak semua siswa untuk memperkenalkan diri dan memberi tahu dari kelas mana mereka berasal, dimulai dari siswa paling depan.

Begitu giliran Sehun, Jongin terus menyimaknya. "Namaku Oh Sehun, lahir di Busan, Dua belas April 1994—" Jongin tahu. "Aku suka membaca dan bubble tea—" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapannya, tapi sudah tahu hal itu. "Aku dari kelas 1-3."

Sekarang giliran Jongin, Jongin berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Kim Jongin lahir di Seoul, empat belas Januari 1994. Aku suka bermain game—haha, aku dari kelas 1-4."

Jongin duduk dengan tenang sebelum tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terulur padanya, itu tangan Sehun. "Salam kenal Jongin, aku Sehun."

Dengan jantung berdebar Jongin membalas uluran tangan itu. "Salam kenal juga Sehun."

_**fin.**_

* * *

><p>Belum bener-bener selesai sebenernya, tapi karena ini isinya flash fiction jadi aku ga mau bikin jadi panjang<br>jadi kemungkinan bakal ada kelanjutannya (dan kalian pasti juga pingin ada lanjutannya haha)

Baiklah, _**review please?**_


	9. Crush

anggap saja Sehun's side untuk chapter sebelumnya, belum ada kelanjutannya sih cuma Sehun's side aja haha :3

gamau basa-basih deh,  
><em><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Teman-temannya selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya aneh dan konyol, bagi mereka seorang Oh Sehun itu orang teraneh yang pernah mereka temukan. Sehun itu si kutu buku yang begitu mencintai kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan, Sehun itu si penulis yang begitu senang mencatat hingga merangkum hal yang tidak disuruh untuk di rangkum di bukunya, Sehun itu si pintar yang nyaris tahu segala hal yang diajari oleh gurunya. Intinya, Sehun itu orang pengasah otak.<p>

Bagi teman-temannya, Sehun tidak pernah mencintai hal selain buku dan pulpen berwarna biru tuanya yang hanya diganti isinya jika habis. Makhluk hidup? Bagi Sehun makhluk hidup itu hanya sekumpulan ciptaan Tuhan yang tercipta untuk mengelilingi hidupnya, ya… hanya mengelilingi bukan menemani, begitu pendapat Kyungsoo—teman yang cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun tertawa akan gagasan gila itu saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

Tapi setelah Sehun memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Sehun juga merasa bahwa hidupnya memang terpenuhi dengan kertas dan tulisan, bukan makhluk hidup yang diajak berbicara atau berinteraksi. Sehun merasa heran akan dirinya setelah itu.

Namun setelah itu, rasanya dunianya berubah setelah dirinya diajak Kyungsoo menonton latihan basket sekolah, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang bisa dikatakan panjang seperti mahkota indah di kepalanya, Sehun terpesona sejak pertama memandang orang itu.

"Luhan, aku juga mau minum!" Duh. Mati. Mati. Sehun mati.

Napas Sehun hampir habis saat orang yang memesona itu mendekat padanya, terima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena sudah memaksanya berada di barisan terdepan tempat duduk sehingga dirinya bisa melihat orang memesona itu dari jarah dekat.

Saat sibuk memperhatikan orang itu, Kyungsoo dengan jahatnya memukul bahunya keras. "Lihat itu, Kim Jongin sangat memesona ya?" Kyungsoo berbisik sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, orang itu berdiri dekat sekali dengannya. Oh, orang itu ya alasan Kyungsoo senang menonton basket?

"Biasa saja," jawab Sehun enteng. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal mendengar itu.

.

Perasaan Sehun berjalan begitu saja, tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Orang-orang yang menembaknya semua ia tolak dengan alasan ia menyukai orang lain, Orang yang menarik perhatiannya saat menonton latihan basket sekolah hari itu. Dirinya bodoh kata Kris—saudara sepupunya dari China— karena lebih memilih seseorang yang dirinya cintai daripada mencintai dirinya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga hati.

Sehun tetap saja menyukai orang itu, sejujurnya dirinya tahu nama orang yang ia sukai bahkan sejak pertama kali hatinya ditarik oleh orang itu, tapi keberaniannya lenyap entah ke mana kalau sudah ada di dekat orang itu.

.

Saat tengah semester sekolah mengadakan lomba antar kelas satu, ada lomba pidato antar kelas dan Sehun terpilih menjadi wakil kelasnya. Lomba pidato hari itu diadakan di depan kelas 1-4, kelas seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jujur saja, selama ini Sehun memang mati-matian mencari tahu tentang orang itu. Mati-matian agar Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan malah merusak usahanya mencintai diam-diam orang memesona itu. Kyungsoo itu _satan_ menurut Sehun, jadi hal seperti ini memang harus diamankan darinya.

Saat dirinya membacakan pidato yang sudah ia buat dengan rapi sejak kemarin—dirinya ingin terlihat keren di hadapan orang yang ia sukai—, ia sesekali mencuri pandang pada kelas seseorang yang memesona baginya.

Oh, itu dia. Dengan sahabatnya. Mereka tengah mengobrol, entah dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang benar seperti itu, ia mendapati dua sahabat baik itu tengah mengobrol sambil menatapnya. Apa orang memesonanya tengah terpesona padanya? Sehun berharap untuk hal itu.

Sehun itu pintar, saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama itu sebenarnya hanya perasaan tertarik, Sehun mengelak. Dari buku bacaan yang sudah sering ia baca, sekali pun dirinya tidak pernah mengalaminya secara sering, Sehun tahu cinta itu apa dan bagaimana. Dan ini memang cinta pertamanya, bukan sekedar perasaan kagum atau terpesona.

Sehun dulu begitu peduli dengan privasi milik orang dan akan selalu menghargainya, ia akan sangat menjaga diri agar tidak menjadi seseorang yang penasaran dengan privasi orang lain. Tapi sekarang dirinya benar-benar seperti penguntit, ia akan sangat bersemangat saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya menonton basket—namun dengan pintar menyembunyikan semangatnya, ia dengan cara pura-pura mendapat permintaan tolong dari wali kelas dari kelas 1-4 untuk mengambil sesuatu di mejanya lalu dengan berani mencari biodata diri tentang orang itu, atau saat jam kosong ia akan mencuri pandang ke kelas 1-4 dan sesekali menguping pembicaraan orang yang menarik baginya, bahkan mengikuti orang itu beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar penguntit, kan?

Sehun bahkan punya catatan tentang apa saja yang sudah ia dapat dari 'menguntit'-nya.

1. Dia pintar bermain basket.

2. Dia menyukai _dance_—entah memang berbakat atau hanya menyukai.

3. Dia memiliki sahabat dekat.

dan sahabatnya sangat akrab, sama-sama gila dan aneh.

5. Dia sering ke kedai _bubble tea_ langganannya bersama sahabatnya—entah karena menemani atau memang menyukai _bubble tea_.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat catatannya sendiri, rasanya sangat konyol bahkan saat dirinya baru membacanya hingga poin kelima.

"_You drive me crazy_…," gumam Sehun dengan tawa kecil. Ia memasukkan catatannya ke dalam kantung tasnya.

Perasaannya pada orang itu terus berlanjut walaupun tidak ada perkembangan, tetap saja begitu hingga ia naik kelas.

Beruntungnya, saat pembagian kelas, Sehun mendapati nama orang itu bersama sahabatnya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Sehun yakin ini saatnya berusaha mendekati orang itu, setidaknya menjadi temannya.

Hari pertama masuk kelas, Sehun duduk di depan meja orang itu dan sahabatnya. Sehun tahu wali kelasnya pasti akan menyuruh mereka saling mengenal, jadi dirinya mau orang yang ia sukai itu mengenal dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun tidak mendengarkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya hingga tanpa sadar ternyata sudah gilirannya, Sehun langsung berdiri dengan agak gugup.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, lahir di Busan, Dua belas April 1994. Aku suka membaca dan _bubble tea_, aku dari kelas 1-3." Sehun membungkuk kecil sebelum ia duduk.

Saat sahabat orang-yang-memesona selesai tiba giliran orang yang memesona bagi Sehun, Sehun menyimaknya baik-baik, ia ingin mendengar suaranya. Orang itu mengenalkan namanya, Sehun sangat tahu. Tanggal lahirnya, Sehun sudah hapal. Kesukaannya, Sehun bahkan tahu lebih dari itu. Kelas sebelumnya, tentu saja Sehun tahu hal itu di luar kepala.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, "Salam kenal Jongin, aku Sehun."

Melihat ekspresi bingung darinya dan sahabatnya, Sehun merasa ingin masuk ke bumi saja!

"Salam kenal juga Sehun," Jongin menyahut dengan ramah.

"Dan… Luhan, salam kenal. Aku Oh Sehun," Sehun tersenyum gugup hingga lupa mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, Sehun sangat malu sekarang! Ternyata untuk berkenalan dengan resmi itu sesusah ini, ya?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>sekitar 1K untuk yang ini. Aku tau kok kalian pasti minta lanjutannya, maaf belum di lanjut duh niatnya mau aku bikin oneshoot sendiri tapi entah kenapa idenya lenyap tiba-tiba, aku kena stuck karena pramuka nih(?) -serius ini bikin aku sebel dan mager -_-<p>

_**jangan lupa review ya~~**  
>review bilang apa yang kamu pikirin soal kelanjutannya juga boleh kali aka bisa jadi ide buat kelanjutannya -_-<em>


End file.
